stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant
Giants are enormous characters, and the most powerful unit in the game. They can stun your men and attack with great force. An exceptionally large one is the boss in the level "Last Stand", at least two times the size of a regular giant without upgrades. This giant is extremely powerful over your men as being extremely large at the same time. Abilities Giants are siege units used to ﻿deal very heavy damage to a statue and other Giants (480 damage for your units and enemy Giants on easy, 516 on normal, and 648 for insane) and has a large amount of health. Their attack is also vertically ranged, which means they can damage the units in front of them and those beside the victim''' out of the Giant's sight''' which gives them an advantage. They attack using either a spiked club or using a body of a regular-sized person, which is probably a disarmed swordwrath. In Stick War 2, enslaved giants in the Order empire throw huge boulders at the enemy but do not have a club or dead body, which only Chaos Empire giants have. Giant growth could also prove extremely effective for clearing out large mobs of units since they can survive much longer. Enslaved giants hold a huge advantage over the Chaos giants due to their long range capabilities. However, the Enslaved Giant is beat in terms of attack power. '' '' Attacking style Giants are one of the three units that have different attacking styles, the other two being Swordwrath (minions included and Speartons). The two attacks mentioned earlier affects the rate of attacking. Swinging their club takes a while for the impact to land, but the Giant can react much faster. Using the person it holds to attack allows quick impact, but reaction takes longer. In stick empires, the Enslaved Giants have only one attacking style with both fast reaction and impact time, which is just launching boulders at enemies as if they were missiles. Weaknesses A giant can easily be swarmed by several Swordwrath or Speartons. Since the giants can only attack from one side at a time, mobbing could prove lethal. Which goes to show that it's best to use Giants only to smash statues, so as your last attack send a wave of all units at the enemy along with a Giant so your units can attack the enemy to prevent the Giant from dying and use your giant to attack the enemies giant, smash his units, kill the Giant and destroy the enemy! Giants are also the type of units that can be fooled to continue on while a swordwrath attacks, similar to how a parasite absorbs human nutrients without knowledge.But giants are most well known (especially in Stick War 2) for being incredibly slow units. In fact, giants are the slowest units in the games (with the exception of miners in stick war 2) and take quite long to react to enemy attack. Enslaved giants in stick empires also lose their 'area of effect' damage ability, which can pretty much encourage swordwrath mobbing, especially if your whole army is comprised mostly of giants. A chaos giant has several major weaknesses, using a spearton, swordwrath, or (recommended) shadowrath, you can avoid the giant's blows, it takes time to strike with each heavy blow. so moving behind the giant when it strikes allows you to constantly damage while not taking any damage yourself. Category:Relationship with other units Category:It